Barney in Winksterland: The Movie! (2004 - 2009)
Barney in Winksterland is a custom Barney Home Video for Season 4 released in March 3, 1998. Plot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Scooter McNutty, Miss Etta Kette and the kids are going to Winksterland. The Winkster steals the Winksterland card. But how will Barney and his friends get the card back. Join them as they go on a Winksterland adventure and defeat the Winkster to get the card back. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: Daivd Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffy) *Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) *Owner of Winksterland (Tom Kenny) *The Winkster (David Voss / Ashley Wood) *Bruno (Michael Caloz) *Seth (Bug Hall) *Aaron (Justin Berfield) *Shirlee (Amy Manson) *Hannah (Marissa Kuers) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Flora (Lindsay Lohan) *Mary (Heather Hogan) *Wendy (Mara Wilson) Songs #Barney Theme Song #It's a Great Day #Just Imagine #Let's Go on an Adventure #Let's Play Together #The Winkster Song #Try and Try Again # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Defeat the Winkster #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You Trivia *Barney has his Season 4 voice and 1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 4 voice and 1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 4 voice and 1997 costume. *The Barney costume used in "Barney's Adventure Bus" is also used in this video. *The musical arrangements and background music from "Barney's Halloween Party" are also heard in this video. *The version of I Love You has a mix of arrangements from "Once Upon a Time", "Barney's Sense-Sational Day", "Camp WannaRunnaRound", "First Day of School", "Barney's Big Surprise", "Let's Play School", "Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm", "Be My Valentine, Love Barney" (low-pitched and same speed as Once Upon a Time), "Barney's Beach Party" (low-pitched and same speed as Once Upon a Time), "Barney's Christmas Star" (high-pitched in the first verse and low-pitched in the second verse and same speed as Once Upon a Time), Season 4's version, Season 5's version, Season 6's version, Season 7's version (high-pitched in the first verse and low-pitched in the second verse and same speed as Once Upon a Time) and a mix of Barney's vocals from "Barney's Big Surprise" and "Good Day, Good Night" (high-pitched) in the first verse and a mix of Barney's vocals from "Barney's Adventure Bus" (low-pitched and same speed as Once Upon a Time) and "Good Day Good Night" (high-pitched) and kids' vocals from "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons" and "Barney in Outer Space" (high-pitched) in the second verse, except the rendition of I Love You is the extremely best version ever. *At the beginning of this video (After Barney comes to life before the song "Let's Play Together"), the Barney costume from Barney's Sense-Sational Day is used. *This is the second time the kids hear Barney's voice before coming to life. *This is another time Time Lapse is used. Barney and his friends are riding on a slide (which is the entrance to Winksterland). Also, the spring (which is the exit to Winksterland) sends Barney and his friends outside. *This marks the final appearance of The Winkster. *On this video, the 1997 Lyrick Studios logo is the same as "Barney in Outer Space". *Bruno wears different clothes. *Seth wears different clothes. *Aaron wears different clothes. *Shirlee wears different clothes. *Chip wears the same clothes in "Camp WannaRunnaRound". *Robert wears the same clothes in "Good Day, Good Night". *Stephen wears the same clothes in "First Day of School". *Hannah wears the same clothes in "Let's Eat" and the same hairstyle in "Play Ball!". *Kim wears the same clothes in "It's Time for Counting" and the same hairstyle in "Is Everybody Happy?". *Flora wears different clothes. *Mary wears different clothes. *Wendy wears different clothes. *When Baby Bop and BJ arrive at the treehouse and say "Hi, everybody!" to Barney and the kids, Baby Bop's sound clip is taken from "Once Upon a Time" (Pitch +1) and BJ's sound clip is taken from "An Adventure in Make Believe" (Pitch +4), except they were mixed with Baby Bop and BJ's 1997 voice. *When BJ says "What's happening?!" after he and Baby Bop say "Hi, everybody!", the sound clip is taken from "Sing and Dance with Barney", except it was pitched down to -4 and mixed with BJ's 1997 voice. *First, when The Winkster comes out of the Winksterland building, he yells "I found you!". Second, Barney yells "It's The Winkster!". Finally, The Winkster steals the Winksterland card. "Barney in Winksterland" Previews 1998 Opening *Lyrick Studios FBI Warning Screen *Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning Screen *Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation for Previews of Other Barney Home Videos Screen (1995-1999) *Barney's Great Adventure Trailer *Lyrick Studios logo (1997 Version) *Barney Home Video logo (1995-present) *Barney & Friends Intro (Season 4 Version) *Barney in Winksterland Title Card Closing *End Credits *Barney's Adventure Bus Preview *Groundling Marsh VHS Preview *Kids for Character: Choices Count Preview *Barney's Breakfast, Lunch, Dinner and More! Preview *Lyrick Studios logo (1997 Version) Category:Season 4 VHS Category:Backyard Gang VHS